Conversaciones tras el velo
by lorenina
Summary: SPOILERS DH. Todos sabemos qué pasó en el quinto libro, que Sirius atravesó el velo. ¿Pero qué encontró ahí? A lo largo de la historia, diferentes personajes se van reencontrándose.
1. Prólogo: Sirius detrás del velo

_Bueno, este fic contiene SPOILERS de DH, así que, si no has leído el séptimo libro, espera te al 21 de febrero a conseguirlo en español y luego vuelves n.n_

_El fin este está pensado para que sea cortito, con capítulos cortitos, así como en clave de humor (disculpad si no hace gracia, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas de risa). Trata sobre la otra vida. Lo que ocurrió desde que Sirius atravesó el Velo, hasta que finalmente, Voldemort fue liquidado por nuestro Harry (chúpate esa, Voldy)._

_Bueno, después de esa ida de pinza, empezamos… ¡espero que os guste!_

**(·)---&---(·) Prólogo: Sirius detrás del velo (·)---&---(·)**

Seguro que mucha gente se pregntó que ocurrió con Sirius cuando cayó tras el velo… lo que ocurrió fue que llegó al mundo de los muertos y allí se encontró con su querido amigo de toda la vida James Potter acompañado de su flamante (¡pero que buena estaba!) Lily Potter, antes llamada Evans.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la joven, cuando su amigo le zarandeó.

- ¡Eh! Canuto, deja de mirar así a mi mujer.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Sirius balbuceó una mala excusa:

- James, compréndelo… sigue estando joven y guapa, como siempre.

- Oye, está muerta, al igual que nosotros, el tiempo no pasa por aquí ¿sabes?

Lily le puso una mano tranquilizadora a James sobre el hombro.

- Venga, James, tranquilo, después de todo Sirius acaba de morir… está desconcertado.- Sirius sonrió como si fuera Navidad, Lily le estaba defendiendo. Emitió una risita a lo

que James respondió con una mirada furiosa.

Después, la joven le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

- Vaya, Sirius, te veo muy desmejorado ¿qué te ocurrió?

- Oh, nada, simplemente que la rata se las apañó para hacer creer a todo el mundo que yo fui quien os entregó a Voldemort…

Lily le dirigió una mirada de furia a James.

- ¿Ves? Os dije y os repetí desde el colegio que no le subestimarais…

James decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y cómo es que has llegado aquí? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Harry está bien?

- Oh, creo que sí, Remus cuidará de él… y… bueno, la zorra de mi prima me mató.- Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué tal está Harry?- preguntó Lily.

Sirius sonrió con orgullo, pero luego dijo:

- Me decepcionó, porque realmente es bastante responsable… ¡aunque supongo que le salva haber organizado una asociación ilegal contra una de sus arpías profesoras!

- ¡Sirius!- le regañó Lily, como en los viejos tiempos.

Este sonrió, feliz como un niño:

- Ah, pequeña Lily…

- Como veo, no has madurado en los años que llevas vivo más que nosotros- le replicó.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Sí, este es el prólogo y los chaps no serán más largos… espero que os haya gustado (en tal caso review), sino es así también me gustaría un review, y si os resultó muy soso, un review._

_Sugerencias para mejorar, chistes y demás, también review._

_Gracias n.n_


	2. Capítulo 1: La primera muerte

_No, no me gusta este capítulo, los personajes me han salido muy OoC… TT.TT_

_Pero al menos me divertí metiendo parejas e insinuaciones extrañas… si Rowling lee esto un día, que se lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de matar a tanta gente querida… (y esto es solo el principio...) _

**(·)---&---(·)Capítulo 1: La primera muerte (·)---&---(·)**

- ¡Dumbledore!

Los tres magos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras observaban al anciano mago aparecerse ante ellos. Él, en vez de informarles de lo que había pasado (como había hecho Sirius, repitiendo una y otra vez lo capulla que había sido Bellatrix, mientras Lily insistía que le hablara de Harry), se dedicó a observar su alrededor.

- Interesante…- murmuró.

- ¡Profesor, su mano!- declaró Lily, señalando el muñón negro que tenía por mano.

- Oh, esto no es nada ¿no os recuerda a una pasa?- preguntó, divertido. Luego se puso serio y los examinó.- Vaya, vaya, así que es este el otro lado…

Observó a quienes había allí y asintió, meditando mientras los otros tres le miraban. En cierto momento Sirius miró a James mientras hacía gestos de loco y este se reía. Lily les riñó a ambos en silencio, pero cuando habló, debía pensar lo mismo que Sirius, por que dijo:

- Profesor ¿se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó ella, realmente preocupada.- La muerte, a veces se tarda en aceptar… a mi personalmente me costó bastante.

- Ah, Lily, Lily… no, tranquila, no es eso, simplemente me preguntaba qué se podría hacer aquí…- observó la nada de su alrededor.- ¡Vaya! No hay caramelos de limón, pero tampoco tengo apetito ¿así que por qué preocuparme?

- Profesor…- volvió a llamar Lily.

- ¿Sí, querida?- preguntó él.

- ¿Por qué está aquí?

- Buena pregunta. Bueno, evidentemente, había llegado mi hora… quizá provocada, o quizá no, pero llegó.

Sirius suspiró de cansancio mientras James se reía por lo bajo.

- Siempre fue su preferida- suspiró el primero.

James asintió.

- Sí, porque no las armaba como lo hacíamos nosotros…

- Oh, le pedí como favor especial a Severus que me matara- decía en esos momentos Dumbledore, haciendo que Sirius y James se sobresaltaran.

- ¡Ese pelo grasiento¡No! Sabía que no era de fiar- espetó Sirius.

- Lo hizo bajo mi orden- declaró, con calma, Dumbledore mientras Lily le miraba horrorizada, no podría creerlo, como tampoco lo pudo creer cuando se enteró que Severus había entrado en los mortífagos.

- No, claro, seguro que le costó mucho hacerlo- ladró Sirius.

Lily suspiró con pesadez y miró a Dumbledore.

- ¿Y Harry, entonces, está solo?

- No, tiene a sus mejores amigos, a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger- declaró Dumbledore y para que se quedara más tranquila, añadió.- Bueno, y les he dejado unas pequeñas ayudas por el camino…

- Ah, bueno, si van con Hermione van bien- sonrió Sirius. James enarcó una ceja y su amigo aclaró:- Bueno, es parecida a Lily en eso de ser sensata y lista.

James esbozó una extraña sonrisa y Sirius le miró interrogante.

- ¿Te pasa algo, James?

Cuando entendió la mirada de su amigo, le hubiera matado si no fuera porque ya lo estaba.

- ¡Prongs¡Eres un guarro¡Es tan solo una cría!

- ¿Yo?- James parpadeó, haciéndose el ofendido.- ¿Yoooo? Eso lo serás tú¡que lo has pensado!

Comenzaron a pelearse cuando Lily suspiró y miró, cansada al profesor Dumbledore.

- Y yo pensando que habían madurado… ¿cree que fui demasiado ilusa?

- Oh, no, si ellos realmente han madurado.- Lily le miró como diciendo "anda ya" y les señaló. En esos momentos se perseguían mientras chillaban y se metían el uno con el otro, lamentando que no hubiera magia allí para hacerle sufrir más al otro.- Bueno… también puede ser que no hayan hecho tantos progresos…

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_¿No os parece extraño Dumbledore?, pero es no me imaginaba explicándoles a Lily y a James en que lío está metido su hijo… además, eso restaría humor a la historia porque me pondría sino a escribir un fic xxL y no terminaría nunca mientras otorgo una psicología realista a los personajes.._

_¡Sí, tomé el camino fácil y no quise trabajarmelo¿Algún problema? Pues sea sí o no, envía un review, no es tan difícil, de verdad, es darle a submit review, go, y escribir que tan bien o tan mal escribo._

_Besos._


	3. Capítulo 2: Cotilleos

_Soy feliz (sí, soy feliz apesar de que son las dos y pico de la madrugada y mañana voy a tener que madrugar muchísimo), pero es que estoy viendo que este fic lo lee la gente... ¡y además, les gusta! me he quedado un poco así: Ó.Ó_

_ Así que gente, gracias, gracias por los comentarios (pocos, lo sé, en fin, espero que la gente timida que le guste y no habla, lo haga pronto). ¡Si soy un encanto de persona! (Ahora me veis como el gato con botas en shrek dos, ja, ja, ja... que mal estoy)._

_ Bueno, no me enrollo, os presento el siguiente capítulo._

_Besos _

**(·)---&---(·)****---&---(·)****---&---(·)**

**Capítulo 2: Cotilleos**

Lily y James apena se inmutaron al escuchar la historia de Peter les había traicionado, en cambio, se emocionaron (aunque debía ser la vez número quinientas) cuando Sirius les contó cómo había conocido a Harry, cuando había visto lo buen jugador de Quidditch, su valiente participación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos o su organización contra la presión del Ministerio en Hogwarts.

James se frotó las manos.

- ¿Entonces¿Qué nos dices de Remus?- preguntó.

A esas horas James ya sabía que Dumbledore conocía que ellos eran animagos así que hablaron con tranquilidad del tema.

Y aunque en esos momentos James pareciera muy serio, cuando se enteró hizo un auténtico espectáculo de ira. Lily necesitó de toda su persuasión (entiéndase armas de mujer) para tranquilizarle y Sirius se pasó todo el rato haciendo que vomitaba al verlos tan acaramelados.

Continuando con la vida de Remus…

- Bueno, yo creo que le hace tilín mi prima- declaró Sirius. En esos momentos James hizo una mueca de asco:

- ¡Dios¡No me digas que le gusta Bellatrix¡Qué mal gusto tiene!

Sirius se rió de la situación, tachándola de imposible y luego aclaró:

- No, me refiero con Tonks, la hija de Andrómeda.

- Ah… qué susto…

- No seas tonto, Jimmy- declaró Lily con ternura.- Remus es tan bueno que nunca pasaría ¡inimaginable! Ya sabes cómo es, estudioso, responsable, simpático…

James asinitó y miró a su esposa y luego le declaró a Sirius:

- ¿Un muerto puede sentir celos de un vivo?- preguntó.

Sirius se encogió de hombros:

- Es lo lógico ¿no? Un vivo tiene más vidilla ahí abajo… digo… ¡ah! Sí, que a Remus le gusta mi prima… pero ya sabes cómo es, no le dirá nada.

- Oh, y es tan sacrificado- sonrió Lily, con orgullo.- Realmente encantador.

- Como digas la bromita, te mato- advirtió James mirando a Sirius atentamente, sabiendo que aprovecharía el inocente comentario de Lily para transformarlo en otra cosa completamente diferente.

- Si ya estoy muerto- se rió Sirius, recordando las veces que había enfadado a James hasta la saciedad insinuándole que Lily quería más a Remus que a el propio James.

- ¡Mira¡Menos trabajo!-le espetó su amigo.

**(·)---&---(·)****---&---(·)****---&---(·)**

_¡No! No pude evitar meter un RemusxBella, me puede esa pareja, ja, ja, ja. En fin, igual que los demás, cortito, pero espero que también os guste. No sé si os habréis reído o siquiera sonreído (espero que sí), porque yo es que lo que es el Humor... muy mal lo llevo, es inseguridad tras inseguridad... bueno, ya no os aburro con mis problemas._

_ Me voy a dormir, y mientras, vosotros queridísimos y amigos lectores, dadle click al Submit review -go! y dejarme aunque sea un saludo._

_ Besos. _


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Ulú!

_Bueno, aquí llego con otra entrega. De este capítulo me gusta el principio. Luego, no lo sé, no me acaba de convencer. Terminé por hacer varios "finales" diferentes, pero… no sé, no sé. Espero, que de todas maneras, el resultado os guste._

_Besos._

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Ulú!**

- ¡Ulú!

- ¿Vas a pasarte toda la eternidad haciendo el tonto, Padfoot?- preguntó Prongs. De vez en cuando aparecían, desaparecían, pero siempre estaban ahí, sintiéndose unos a otros, en una nada que lo era todo pero no tenía ni color ni textura, y en cambio, se presentía.

- Yo soy un perro, Prongs… no una lechuza- le contestó este.

- ¡Ulú!

Se quedaron en silencio cuando una mota blanca pasó junto a ellos.

- ¿Has visto eso?- se preguntaron el uno al otro.

Intentaron seguir a la lechuza, pero como estaban en constante movimiento, no se desplazaban. Llegaba a ser frustrante no saber si quiera si estaban derechas o al revés.

Después de todo, estaban muertos, y como muertos que eran aquello carecía de importancia.

Finalmente, tuvieron ante ellos a Dumbledore y a Lily, que hablaban y meditaban sobre lo que era aquel lugar aislado de todo, sobre sus teorías sobre el tiempo. A veces su conversación era cíclica, llegaban al mismo punto, en el que Dumbledore insistía que podían captar el tiempo porque se acercaba el final de todo.

- Ulú.

Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor pero no vieron ni nada ni a nadie.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lily, mientras escudriñaba la nada.

Los tres miraron a Dumbledore quien se pasó una mano por la barba larga y plateada.

Después de un rato de expectación, de que el anciano profesor meditase, declaró:

- Este sería un buen momento para tomarse un caramelo de limón.

- ¡Ulú!

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio cuando Lily dijo.

- Una lechuza blanca…

Sirius miró a Dubledore, algo alarmado:

- Harry tiene una lechuza blanca llamada Hedwing- comentó Sirius. Al oír el nombre

del animal, la mancha blanca se hizo más nítida y apareció ante ellos, picando suavemente el dedo de Sirius mientras ululaba.

- Hey, pequeña… ¿le ha pasado algo a tu amo?- preguntó.- Pero ella se limitó a ulular otra vez y desplegó sus alas y desaparecer…

Lily la miró con tristeza cuando Dumbledore habló:

- Curioso… todos los que estamos aquí somos importantes para Harry y su lechuza es la única que ha sabido continuar…

- ¿Continuar?- preguntó James. Le miró con seriedad.- ¿Y porqué nosotros no "continuamos"?

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros:

- Nosotros no queremos avanzar porque queremos esperar a Harry.

- Yo espero que aparezca dentro de mucho tiempo- deseó Sirius a la par que James y Lily.

Se quedaron en silencio y poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer mientras de vez en cuando se juntaban. Pocas veces coincidían con Dumbledore, quien estaba más interesado en elucubrar que charlar con los tres amigos.

- Espero que tarde mucho- deseó Lily.- A pesar de que quiero verle…- Miró a Sirius y sonrió:- ¿tú crees que vendrá de viejo con una familia formada? Me pregunto cual será su estilo de chica…

Sirius se rió:

- Para serte sincera, Lily… yo no guardaría muchas esperanzas. Es tan patoso con las mujeres que dudo que consiga algo. Si al menos se pareciera a mi…

- En ese caso, estoy segura de que tendré nietos- le contestó ella, mordazmente.

Sirius fue a añadir algo más, pero recibió una amenaza en la mirada de James.

- Muy bien, no diré nada que pueda disolver vuestro matrimonio.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó, Lily, suspicaz.

James siguió fulminando a su amigo con la mirada… si las miradas matasen y, evidentemente, ellos no estuvieran muertos.

- Que sepas que ya no estamos casados, que el hecho de morir, disuelve el matrimonio.

- ¡No me digas!- Sirius sonrió abiertamente y enarcó una ceja en dirección a Lily.- Así que soltera ¿eh?

En esos momentos, el puño de James se estrelló contra la mejilla de Sirius.

- ¡Ulú!

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Final horrible, no me gusta, xD. Pero me atraía tanto la idea de meter un SiriusxLily, que… hale, ahí está. Y qué malo, por cierto. xD._

_Aparte de eso, nada más que decir._

_Besos._


End file.
